The device of the invention is intended as a toy by which the user may test his skill and coordination, and it also serves as a means for exercising and strengthening the wrist muscles of the user. The device is advantageous in that it may be constructed simply and inexpensively, and in that it provides a simple means whereby the user can amuse himself and gain physical benefit thereof.